


Star constellations on your skin

by llamangos



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamangos/pseuds/llamangos
Summary: Warren notices something while him and Nathan are watching a movie. Just pure fluff
Relationships: Warren Graham & Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Star constellations on your skin

It was a typical friday: Warren sneaking out to Nathan's dorm room at 1am for a movie night and gaming. Or well more like just watching a movie and Warren trying to convince the other to play Super Mario Galaxy 2 with him. To no avail of course

That day they were watching Nightmare on elm street on Nathan's screen. Honestly ever since noticing that sick projector setup Warren had been eager to test it out. It was like a whole ass mini movie theater in Nathan's room. And thus their movie marathon Fridays had started.

They were cuddled up in bed with Warren's arm around Nathan, said boy wearing the blue schrödinger's cat shirt that slightly hung on his smaller frame. Warren was secretly giddy about seeing Nate wear his clothes. At first when they'd started dating Nathan had absolutely refused to wear his "dweeb" clothes as he would call them. Eventually though he started noticing some of his shirts disappearing from his closet and soon enough the other actually wearing them. Another level up in their relationship. Maybe a small one at that but he still reveled in the feeling.

The movie was as good as he'd remembered. Creepy knife claws, gruesome horror and hot actors. What else could you really ask for?

Nathan flinched a little next to him as the scene with Freddy Kruger attacking Nancy in bed came on. Warren's instinctively squeezed the boy a little tighter moving his hand to his hair, lightly stroking. He knew better than to comment on it. Despite them watching horror movies together countless of times before, Nathan always managed get startled by the jumpscares. Warren hadn't expected the notorious vortex club leader, scary and aggressive Nathan Prescott to turn out to be the type to get the spooks from horror films.

"the effects look fuckin' ridiculous..." He heard Nathan muttering. A hint of annoyance evident in his tone, probably due to the earlier jumpscare. Warren just let out a chuckle.

"I mean.. It's a movie from the 80s. Still I'd say it's better than the 2010 version. They totally screwed that one up."

Warren just heard Nathan hum as a response, now focused on the movie again. The brunette continued caressing his head. At this point he was more interested in the way Nathan's light brown hair curled up at the ends than whatever scene was playing on the screen. Nathan seemed to be full emerged into the movie though, giving Warren the opportunity to sneak glances at him.

He'd tried drawing Nathan on his tablet quite a few times but it was hard to get his features just right. Maybe it was that his skills weren't quite high enough to take on the challenge or that Nathan's attractiveness was hard to depict on paper. He liked to think it's the latter. Pale skin that wasn't really warm toned or cold toned.. Just in between, light brown hair that either looked too dark or too light in his drawings, pale blue eyes that he'd never really gotten right. Lips that he'd really spent too much time daydreaming about and still not knowing how to draw them. A slightly crooked nose with freckles on the bridge..

Wait..  
Since when did Nathan have freckles?

Warren turned again to double check if he'd just been imaging things. Wouldn't really be the first time.. But sure enough small dots were clearly evident on his skin and not just on his nose. His cheeks too. How did they get there?  
Or maybe he should have been asking how did they disappear.

"Nate?"

Nathan turned to look at Warren with a confused look on his face...his face with the freckles on it...  
Now that he knew they were there Warren couldn't stop staring. Light brown specks scattered across his cheeks. Like stars on the skin.. That's what they reminded him of. He made a note to himself to try drawing star constellations on Nathan's face someday. When the other would be asleep of course.  
Before Nathan had the chance to get annoyed Warren spoke up with a smile on his face  
"you have freckles"

"what?"

"I didn't know you had freckles" he repeated pointing at his own face to get his point across.

The eventual reaction Warren got was.. Very Nathan like... The other practically snapped at him.  
"so what?"

"it's just that....They're very cute."

Warren waited for a response but Nathan was now wearily looking at him.. Like as to try to figure out if he was being serious. Nathan scrunched up his nose in digust.  
"nah. They just look like shit stains on my skin."

Warren gasped dramatically as if it offended him personally. Wich it kind of did. How in the hell could he think that?? Then again.. He did remember back when Nathan bullied Max he might have said something about her face looking like she had chickenpox. Back then of course Warren had been absolutely furious at Nathan but now it started to make sense. He hadn't made fun of others just for the sake of it but it had stemmed from insecurity.  
And Warren was determined to prove him wrong.  
"Dude there's no way you actually think that?! You're adorable" Warren shot back.

Nathan's expression changed from annoyance to surprise to confusion in a matter of seconds.  
He could see a slight red tint growing on Nathan's cheeks.  
"Oh fuck off Graham."

Despite the harsh words Warren knew it wasn't meant with malice. He'd heard it before with that intent behind them but now Nathan just sounded shy. Just an attempt to dodge the compliments. But of course Warren wasn't going to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Cami here or more well known as @llamangos. First of all I SUCK AT TITLES. Second I decided I could post this small drabble I wrote just for fun on here because why not? I'm no way a writer but I thought some of you might get some joy out of this :)  
> Also as a bonus small doodle of grahamscott cuddles  
> Thanks sm for reading I hope u have a great day <3


End file.
